The invention concerns a fabric which is intended to be used as a trouser and trouser leg insert to serve as a protection against power-driven chain saws.
The use of power-driven chain saws in mechanised forestry work contributes considerably to the increased risks for damages to the user. Should he loose control of the saw and in consequence thereof the guide bar hit his leg--which is very common--very severe damages may be caused. Various suggestions therefore have been presented, involving the application of specially designed inserts in the trousers or the trouser legs as a protection against damages of this nature. Although the protective items available up till now have increased the security considerably much remains to be done before the protection that is accessible to the saw-operator may be regarded as offering satisfactory safety.